marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Army (Earth-1010)/Gallery
United States Army.png Barack Obama.png|Barack Obama (leader)|link=Barack Obama (Earth-1010) John F. Kennedy.jpg|John F. Kennedy (former leader, deceased)|link=John F. Kennedy (Earth-1010) Bill Clinton.png|Bill Clinton (former leader)|link=William Clinton (Earth-1010) Iron Patriot.png|Iron Patriot|link=James Rhodes (Earth-1010) John Jameson.png|Col. John Jameson|link=John Jameson (Earth-1010) William Stryker.png|Col. William Stryker, Jr.|link=William Stryker, Jr. (Earth-1010) Glenn Talbot.jpg|Major Glenn Talbot|link=Glenn Talbot (Earth-1010) Brian Hayward.png|Brian Hayward|link=Brian Hayward (Earth-1010) Chester Phillips.png|Chester Phillips (formerly)|link=Chester Phillips (Earth-1010) Nick Fury.png|Nick Fury (formerly)|link=Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010) Red Hulk.png|Red Hulk (formerly)|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) Captain America Dialogue 2.png|Captain America (formerly)|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Bucky.png|James Buchanan Barnes (formerly)|link=James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010) Timothy Dugan.JPG|Timothy Dugan (formerly)|link=Timothy Dugan (Earth-1010) Gabe Jones.jpg|Gabe Jones (formerly)|link=Gabriel Jones (Earth-1010) Jim Morita.png|Jim Morita (formerly, deceased)|link=Jim Morita (Earth-1010) Wolverine A!.png|Wolverine (formerly)|link=James Howlett (Earth-1010) Isaiah Bradley.gif|Isaiah Bradley (formerly)|link=Isaiah Bradley (Earth-1010) Bullseye.png|Bullseye (formerly)|link=Lester (Earth-1010) Punisher A!.png|Punisher (formerly)|link=Frank Castle (Earth-1010) Rafael Scarfe.jpg|Rafael Scarfe (formerly)|link=Rafael Scarfe (Earth-1010) Falcon.png|Falcon (formerly)|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010) Agent Venom.png|Agent Venom (formerly)|link=Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010) Moon Knight.png|Moon Knight (formerly)|link=Marc Spector (Earth-1010) Ray Schoonover.png|Col. Ray Schoonover (deceased)|link=Ray Schoonover (Earth-1010) Abomination.png|Abomination (former British liaison)|link=Emil Blonsky (Earth-1010) Peggy Carter.png|Peggy Carter (former British liaison)|link=Margaret Carter (Earth-1010) AvengersEMH2 1280.png|James Rhodes, Captain America and Black Panther|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) Thunderbolt Ross.png|"I think we will need the Red Hulk"|link=I Need You (A!) PlasmaBladeStrucker.png|Iron Patriot using his plasma blade against Baron von Strucker|link=I Need You (A!) SatansClawIP.png|Baron von Strucker using his Satan's Claw against Iron Patriot|link=I Need You (A!) RulkActually.png|"Red Hulk actually"|link=I Need You (A!) RulkSmashStrucker.png|Red Hulk jumped and hit Baron von Strucker with his two closed fists.|link=I Need You (A!) SatansClawRHIP.png|Strucker counter attacked|link=I Need You (A!) GroundPunchRepulsorBeamVonStrucker.png|Ground Punch + Repulsor Beam|link=I Need You (A!) IP21-Gun SaluteSavin.png|Iron Patriot firing his 21-Gun at Savin|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) UnibeamSavin.png|Iron Man firing his Unibeam at Savin|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) Cutting through.png|War Machine cutting through Iron Man's armor|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 4-2.png|Iron Man calls Mk XLII armor|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 3vsGG.png|The trio against the Grey Gargoyle|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Halfway there.png|James Rhodes changing to Iron Patriot|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Face the Iron Patriot.png|Iron Patriot|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Stunned!.png|Iron Patriot stunning Grey Gargoyle|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) USvsMoon.png|Iron Patriot and Ms. Marvel Vs Moonstone.|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) UNShowdown.png|UN Headquarters Showdown|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) Manual21Gun.png|Agent Roger shooting at Abomination|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) Tony_Rhodey_Argue_AEMH.jpg|"You’re not even paying attention…"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) James_Rhodes_AEMH.jpg|link=Proud to Serve (A!) AirForce.png|"You two, Air Force guys, welcome to the show"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) Tony_Rhodey_AEMH.jpg|"Come here Rhodey, I’ll show you around.|link=Proud to Serve (A!) 3338837-red_hulk_on_fire.png|"DARK AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!"|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) 53_ep_48.png|Hulk vs Dark Hulk|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) AEMH_Nightmare_In_Red.png|Hulk vs Dark Hulk|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) MovingtoAvengersMansion.png|The Avengers move to the Avengers Mansion.|link=Revelations (A!) InvadersvsHYDRA.png|Invaders vs HYDRA|link=WWII (A!) Captain_America_&_Bucky.png|"Captain America and his partner!"|link=WWII (A!) CapAmericaBuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) Captain_America_and_Baron_Zemo_(World_War_II).png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) BuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Bucky vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) SteveTashaSSR.png|Captain Rogers and Natasha Romanoff looking at the SSR members pictures|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) Ultron-5Presented.png|Hank Pym introduces Ultron to the Avengers AvengersVsTitManVotF.png|The Avengers vs Titanium Man The Age Of Ultron Is Here.png|The Age of Ultron is here John Jameson 1.png|"Who’s there?!" ColJamesonFindsAGemLH.png|Col. Jameson finds a gem StrykerWalksInTheRoom-DoFP.png|"You… You remember me?" SentinelsWhiteHouse-DoFP.jpg|"Good afternoon, American citizens" SentinelsGoAwry-DoFP.png|"I… I… Everything was perfect!" Category:Gallery Category:Images Category:Earth-1010